This invention concerns decorative objects such as ornaments, sports items, figures, etc. and more particularly display mountings for such items. Conventional display mountings as for Christmas trees are hung using sire hooks, strings, etc. Sports items are typically fixed on a base and in these mountings the decorative item is held in a static position and is not easily relocated to another position or to another supporting structure.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a display mounting for decorative objects which allows motion in a way as to increase its appeal and enable ready relocation of the item.